The Little Mermaid III: The Sea's Rhapsody
by originella
Summary: Eric and Ariel, now king and queen, have united land and sea again after sharing the world with their daughter, Melody. Ariel and Eric welcome twins: son Calypso and daughter Rhapsody. When Ariel's sister, Adella, takes power from King Triton, Ariel and Eric send their kids to the real world, with Rhapsody ending up in 19th-century Britain. Upon her return, Rhapsody wants answers.


Chapter One: Homecoming

Make no mistake, the story is never over. When my older sister, Melody, got the power of Grandfather Triton's trident and removed the wall around the palace, we in the Kingdom of Terræn believed that everything would be all right. We couldn't have been more wrong in our thinking. After the wall was taken down, my mother got pregnant with me and my twin brother, Calypso, who is older than me by approximately twelve minutes. Grandfather Triton arrived for our baptismal, and we were presented to him, just like our sister Melody was. I remembered hearing the story of how Melody's presentation was interrupted by Morgana, sister of the wicked seawitch, Ursula, who attempted to take our older sister, yet was foiled in the end by our grandfather.

With Ursula and Morgana gone, we all believed that safety was about to begin for both _Atlantica_ and Terræn alike. Nobody was prepared for the uprising, nor were we prepared for who would start it all. The one in charge of the uprising turned out to be my mother's third eldest sister, Princess Adella, who was embittered due to our grandfather refusing to allow her to marry the man she loved so many years before. She got the guards to turn against our grandfather, and soon the sea was in a torment, waves crashing against the sides of our ship, so much so that it was difficult to make a quick escape.

Now that the sea was taken by Adella, my mother and father knew that they could stop at nothing to protect their three children. Sending us away until we were old enough to protect ourselves seemed to be the only thing they could think of, so Melody, Calypso, and I were sent off. Melody was just fourteen when the day came for us to go, while Calypso and I weren't even two. We none of us would be together, as it was for our own safety and protection that we be kept separated should our aunt or anyone loyal to her find us. Melody was sent to the Kingdom of Spain, while Calypso was sent to the Kingdom of Italy, while I was sent to the Kingdom of Great Britain.

Although I was only a year old, I've been told I was a fiercely intelligent infant, but I was kept away from the reclusive King George, who was said to be mad. I was placed in the household of Augusta d'Este, only daughter of Prince Augustus Frederick, Duke of Sussex, the sixth son of King George. The Lady Truro was just a year older than Melody and, despite her reluctance to take charge of a foreign princess, she warmed to me quickly. She had a love of languages and had me learn many of them so that I was trilingual by the time I was three years old, having mastered English and Latin as well as Danish. On my fourth birthday, I was very surprised when Augusta, who had quickly become my teacher, brought out parchment, ink pots, and quills. She explained that she had been given permission to instruct me in the art of writing, and we began with my name. She wrote it out first: Rhapsody Celesta Seraphine Væsen. I was then made to write it out several times until I got it right; finally, I did. I next asked to learn how to write her name, and she consented, writing out: Augusta Emma d'Este. Soon, I was writing up a storm, and it was then that Augusta realized that I would have to learn to read.

She sent a servant to the bookshop one afternoon and had them buy _Tales of Mother Goose_ , which I took to immediately. I loved the fantasy and the humor and adventure, and even wrote a few stories in my own in those days. One was about an owl who ate too many mice and became rather bothered about it; I called it _The Bothersome Owl_ , which delighted Augusta. Once, when the Duke of Sussex came to visit shortly before my fifth birthday, I was told to read the latest story about this owl that had become a daily routine. The owl, named Cornelius, had just decided that he wanted a companion, and had settled on the prettiest owl, named Cordelia, but she told him he had to be polite in conversation in order to fully win her affections. The duke was charmed by it, taking it with him when he left, and telling me to keep writing about Cornelius.

It was after I turned five when Augusta came to me with some rather unexpected news—I was to meet the king himself! I would have to wait a while, however, for the visit had been planned for Christmas. In that time, I was taught how to sew and stitch, and found I rather enjoyed both as a pastime. I even suggested I stitch my own gown for the occasion, which made Augusta laugh and laugh. One afternoon, during one of my music lessons—for since turning five, I'd taken up violin, viola, and the harp—Augusta said she had something to tell me. She explained that her father would be sending over someone called a seamstress, who would put together an elaborate costume for it. Since I would be meeting her Grandfather-King for Christmas, she explained, everyone was to be dressed in their best. A shadow passed over her face as she said this, and I grew concerned.

"Are you all right, Auggie?" I asked her, for her first name still posed difficulty for me to say properly.

She smiled a little. "Well, I think so, Soddy," she replied, my pet name always making me smile. "I just received a letter from my uncle, George, a few days ago, and he says..." She shakes her head. "Perhaps you are too young..."

I felt my brow furrow; I may have had a difficulty in saying certain words, but I absolutely despised that term 'too young'. "I am a princess," I stated then, drawing myself up to my full height of barely three and a half feet tall. "I understand quite a bit, thank you."

Augusta smiled, but her eyes remained sad. "All right," she said gently. She was seventeen now, the same age as Melody was. She reached down and pulled me up into her lap, placing her cheek against my forehead. "Now is as good a time as any to give you a lesson in life, I suppose." She tilted my chin up, staring into my eyes as she considered what to say to me. "Do you know what death is?"

I bit my lip, attempting to remember the meaning. "Not being alive anymore," I said at last.

Augusta nodded. "That's right," she replied. "Well, my uncle William has been Prince Regent for a long time. Do you know what that means?"

I shook my head.

"It means he is helping my Grandfather-King made certain choices to make the kingdom work," she says carefully. "Well, he is writing to everyone in the kingdom who is important to the throne, letting them know that here is to be a change in the monarchy."

"Monarchy," I said, managing to say the word correctly. "That means your Grandfather-King?"

Augusta smiles. "Yes. A monarchy is a ruler of a kingdom. Your parents, King Eric and Queen Ariel, are the monarchs of Terræn. Each monarch has something called a house, which is their family and family name."

"Does your Grandfather-King have a house?" I ask.

She nods at me. "Yes. Our house is the House of Hanover, while you come from the House of Væsen."

"So, there's going to be a change of king?" I ask carefully.

"There seems to be," Augusta replies. "Uncle George does quite a bit of work for the kingdom anyway, but it appears as if he will do more."

"Because your Grandfather-King is...going away?" I ask, picking my words very carefully so as not to upset Augusta.

Augusta smiles and kisses my forehead. "Yes, Soddy, he is going away. That is why he wants to meet you."

"Why would he want to meet me, Auggie?" I ask.

"Because you are a foreign princess," Augusta replies patiently. "Kings always want to meet someone who is a visitor in their country."

The months flew by and soon December came and the nation of Great Britain was blanketed in a layer of white snow. I had a great delight for snow and spent the weeks leading up to meeting King George playing in it as much as possible. My wardrobe during the winter months in Britain consisted mainly of wool, for although I was a princess, I was not at court or seen in public by nobility—other than Augusta and occasionally her mother, styled as Lady Murray due to their marriage as seen as illegal in the eyes of the law, and the duke himself. Finally, a full fortnight before I was due at court to meet the king, a seamstress arrived from London to where we lived, by carriage, the first time I had seen one. Augusta noted my interest in the horses, and told me I could begin riding lessons once I was old enough to ride a horse. The seamstress looked me over and nodded, a measuring tape around her neck and pins in her silvery hair. She measured my waist, legs, neck, and many other parts of my body, while I was made to stand still upon something called a hassock, and was left in quite a precarious position. When Augusta suggested that a lovely pink would be most suitable for me, due to my young age, the seamstress shook her head vehemently at the suggestion.

"No!" she said in a thick accent, which Augusta later told me was German. "She has red hair! The princess shall wear green!" she proclaimed.

In the days that followed, I saw a beautiful fabric, which I was told was called velvet, was painstakingly stitched for me. It would end up with puffed sleeves and would show off my swan-like neck and slim shoulders. The skirt was a ballgown shape and Augusta and I worked doubly hard on the dances that were popular in the court at the time. On the afternoon we were due to leave for the palace, I was garbed in a new wool gown for the journey, wool stockings, a cloak, fur-lined boots, a fur hat, and fur handwarmer. My hair, a fiery red, was brushed long so that it fell from my shoulders and down my back, keeping my neck warm as we walked through the snow and into the hired carriage.

The duke was inside the carriage, and he kissed his daughter warmly on the cheek and greeted me affectionately as we went along the snow-covered streets. I was permitted to watch the journey from out the window, and knew to keep quiet as Augusta spoke quietly to her father, who she did not see very often. Apart from a gasp or two at how the world looked, or a beautiful building that came into view from the window, I remained silent.

We arrived at Windsor Castle in Berkshire at around four in the afternoon, and were taken directly to a large room off the duke's chambers that Augusta and I would share for the duration of our stay. We were permitted a bath each before being told to get ready a half-hour before six. My dress was brought out, as was a lovely gown of canary yellow for Augusta, and maids came into the rooms and assisted us with the dressing, and our hair. I managed to get my stockings on myself, and my shoes, while Augusta watched from afar with a kind and loving smile on her face. The duke entered the room after we'd finished dressing, and complimented the topaz necklace that Augusta had borrowed from her mother for that evenings' ball.

The duke approached me then, kneeling before me with a smile. "When my father was more fatherly, he gave me several pieces from my mother before she had to leave us," he told me softly. "I've given several pieces to my dear wife, and to Augusta here. Now, I'd like to share a piece with you," he says, handing me over something wrapped in silk. "Here."

"Thank you, sir," I said quietly, unwrapping the silk—so soft in my hands. It was an emerald necklace, the emeralds small and dainty and surrounded by even smaller diamonds, all on a chain also made from diamonds. My eyes widened at how little it weighed in my hands, and the duke took it from me, turning me about and clasping it around my neck. I turned to Augusta then, who held out her hand and pulled me gently towards the large mirror, and I got a good look at myself in all this finery for the first time.

I managed to control my blush as I thanked the duke again, and the duke said to think nothing of it. He took our hands in his and escorted us down to the ball, which had already begun, and walked up to a man that Augusta whispered was a herald, who would announce us. I had no idea what that meant, but nodded at Augusta when I was told to smile.

"Princess Rhapsody of Terræn, the Duke of Sussex, Lady Augusta d'Este," said the herald, and the whole of the court turned towards us then.

I did my best to smile at the company, and the duke turned to me then, and I raised my eyes to his, tiny compared to him.

"You may say something," he said softly.

"Merry Christmas," I said, as loudly as I could.

The whole of the company clapped, and began whispering excitedly to one another as we stepped closer, where I saw an impressive golden throne, with an old man sitting upon it. I knew instinctively that this was King George, and did my best to keep smiling at him as we approached. As we'd practiced for weeks at home, I did my very best curtsy to him, and waited for him to speak first.

"Hello!" he said a little too loudly, as a child might would. "Who are you?" he asked, with a genuine curiosity.

"Father," the duke said, stepping forward, "this is Princess Rhapsody of Terræn, a dear friend of ours. She wrote that story you like about the owl."

"Cornelius!" the king said joyfully, and patted the throne next to him, which was unoccupied due to the death of Queen Charlotte eleven months before. "Tell me," the king said as I moved to sit next to him, "what happened next? Cordelia had just consented to being the companion of Cornelius after The Three Trials."

I could sense the king's eagerness, and I didn't want to disappoint him; he was, after all, a king. I recalled The Three Trials immediately—General Politeness, Familial Politeness, and Conversational Politeness, all of which Cornelius had passed. First his manners towards the trials were begrudging, but soon it became a game and finally, a necessity. I knew just where to begin, although I had not yet written anything down.

"Cornelius realized he first needed to ask the King of the Owls for permission to marry Cordelia, because Cordelia was his only daughter," I began.

King George leaned forward ever so slightly in his throne. "What was the King of the Owls' name?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "George," I replied.

The king laughed, clapping his hands. "That's my name!"

I nodded. "So it is," I said pleasantly.

"What happened next?" the king begged.

"Cornelius had successfully passed The Three Trials laid out for him by Princess Cordelia, but he knew that the king would likely tell him that he could not marry his daughter, for Cornelius was not a prince," I went on.

King George looked worried. "Oh, no!"

I nodded. "Yes," I said. "Cornelius went to see his family, for it was Christmas and he had not been to see them in a very long time. He was sad because he could not marry Princess Cordelia, because he was not royal. And do you know what his father, Augustus, said to him?"

King George shook his head, enraptured. "No."

"Augustus explained that he was the Earl of Windcherry, a very important province in The Royal Wood," I replied. "He and King George were once friends, but suffered a falling out years ago, and so King George did not want to allow the son of his great enemy to marry his daughter."

"Why did King George and Earl Augustus have a falling out?" the king asked, completely concerned with the lives of owls.

"It was merely a dispute over money," I said, knowing that if I said that the owl king was angered at Augustus for marrying without permission, I could be in grave trouble. "One loaned the other money, while the first wanted to be paid more if the debt wasn't satisfied in a given time."

The king nodded. "Do go on," he urged me.

I smiled, more than happy to continue. "As heir to the earldom of Windcherry, Cornelius knew that he was more than worthy to marry Princess Cordelia. And, since he had lived alone and sparingly for years, he was able to give his father the proper amount of money to pay back King George. Cornelius was then given permission to marry Cordelia, and when King George got old and tired, he gave The Royal Wood to Cornelius and Cordelia, who ruled side by side as king and queen for all time."

The king was overjoyed, and clapped and clamored for a dance right there and then to celebrate a happy ending. He motioned for his son, Prince George, to lead me out to dance, although I knew the heir to the throne did so begrudgingly. His upper lip curled at the sight of me, and I kept quiet, only speaking when I was spoken to but otherwise, keeping my eyes upon my feet so as not to miss a step. When the dance was over, I was not made to dance again, and I was thankful for it. The rest of the evening went smoothly—for a while, at least.

The king grew exhausted but refused to go to bed—instead, he kept on rambling about this and that, and then asked for Queen Charlotte to be brought to him. When he was told that the queen couldn't be brought, he flew into a rage and demanded to know why the queen sought to humiliate him in front of people. He smashed a wine goblet, the red liquid spilling around him like blood, which quickly terrified me, but I stood my ground, hands gripping my skirts. Finally, Augusta went to her father and begged for me to be taken back to our room, which the duke finally consented to. Although it was late, Augusta told me that she couldn't bear to remain in the palace for another minute, and we took a midnight carriage through the darkness back home.

I took off the necklace upon our return, telling Augusta that I would like to send it back to the duke. Augusta replied that it was mine to keep, yet I placed it inside my jewel box at the bottom. I would not touch it for years to come.

King George died the following month, and his son succeeded him as King George the Fourth. We were not invited to the coronation, but it was just as well; I didn't much like being in the current king's company, but I vowed never to say so. He did seem like the kind of man who would bring cruelty on you for neglecting to keep crumbs off the floor.

When I turned six, I began learning French and each new word or expression was like a gift from a page in a book that came out my mouth. As my seventh birthday approached, I told Augusta, that I would very much like to learn Spanish and Italian, and she was quite accommodating to me. The Duke of Sussex, having only Augusta and her older brother, Augustus, to worry about, quite spoilt his children, and that same luxury applied to me.

When my eighth birthday happened the following summer, Augusta told me to come outside after breakfast. Breakfast that day consisted of some eggs and bread, which was altogether wonderful. I spotted Cook baking my cake in the kitchens on my way out, and snuck an apple before ducking outside to the courtyard. Not seeing Augusta anywhere, I journeyed to the gardens, where I saw her in a field, just outside the gate. I walked outside the gate then and came face to face with not only Augusta, but a white pony. Augusta informed me that the duke had picked her out himself and had sent her here directly from London.

"What shall you name her?" Augusta asked.

"She's for me?" I breathed, hardly believing it.

Augusta nodded. "Yes—at least until you learn to ride better. Then we will get you a horse to ride. We'll still keep her, never fear."

"Rose," I whispered, stepping forward. I flatten my hand automatically and present the apple to her, and the pony tentatively nibbles at it.

Rose, other than Augusta, became my closest friend for the next three years she was in my possession. I pulled back on my horsemanship to keep her longer, but on my eleventh birthday, when I was presented with my black mare, I knew it was time to let Rose rest. I would continue to visit her every day in the stables, but Midnight was soon my constant companion, and Rose seemed to understand that. I adored Midnight; she and I would go on the expansive land of the beautiful countryside for hours on end—when I was permitted to take a break from my learning, that is.

I'd learned how to speak Greek for my ninth birthday, and continued with that and with singing. Now, I was learning songs in different languages, and all the books I had access to were in various languages as well. I also began writing to Calypso regularly at nine, and he and I would write back and forth his favorite language, Italian, and constantly talk about returning home. We'd not received word from our families yet, and quickly wondered if we'd ever go back.

I took to going to the library frequently at eleven, twelve, and thirteen and, at fourteen, I discovered the playwright Shakespeare. I was amazed that Augusta hadn't introduced the two of us before, but I was immediately hooked, speaking the way he did to myself but never in mixed company. _King Lear_ spoke to me most of all, and I read it over and over again throughout the year after I turned fourteen and cried each time.

My fifteenth birthday came and went without much festivities, yet I soon noticed in the months leading up to my sixteenth birthday, various young men of noble backgrounds began coming around for supper. It was quite unnerving to me, for I had not had much experience with boys my own age; none at all, actually. After several men had come and gone without success, I was quite shocked when Sir Edward Conroy, son of Baronet Sir John Conroy—who was in charge of the Duchess of Kent's household—came to call. He was as bothersome as his father was, from my correspondence from the twelve-year-old Princess Victoria, then merely just an heir to the throne. I told Augusta that I refused to see any eligible men again, and although I was never forced to meet any of them again, a rift had been caused between us that was never fully mended.

It was after my sixteenth birthday that things seemed to settle completely for me. I had a private tutor now that my education was so advanced—far too advanced for Augusta—all paid for by the duke. My mastery of languages was brilliant; my dancing was on point; my singing was like a lark; my ability to place three stringed instruments was applauded; my reading ability was far more than decent; and my writing was delightful. I decided to take the opportunity to reach out to my elder sister, Melody, who I'd not spoken to in many years. Her correspondence was far more detailed about affairs of state than it was about women—as Calypso's had been often of late—but Melody told me something that I found shocking.

She was in the process of packing to return home. Melody, at twenty-seven, was now a married woman; she had married Alex, a young man from our grandfather's fallen kingdom. Alex had joined her in Spain a decade ago, where they had had twin daughters—Aria and Gloria—two years after their wedding. They had also had two sons, named Triton and Ulrik after our grandfathers, and their marriage was happy. She informed me that she would speak to Mother and Father about Calypso and I returning home; as we were nearing the age of sixteen, we would be able to fend for ourselves.

I promptly went to Augusta after receiving Melody's letter, and begged for lessons in combat. Augusta, shocked, explained that it was strictly unorthodox for a woman to take such lessons, but I persisted. Augusta wouldn't hear of it, and told me to drop the subject entirely.

"My kingdom has been at war for years," I told her hotly. "That is why you have had to shield and protect me for as long as you have done. I am not ungrateful for the lessons you and your father have given me, Auggie, but I need these lessons in case something happens to me."

"Your kingdom will have an army," Augusta told me patiently.

"I am not a damsel in distress!" I shouted as she attempted to walk away. "I am strong and smart, and I need to protect myself!"

Augusta finally consented, and sent for a combat instructor with her own personal allowance, as she was sure the duke her father would not allow such things to be taught to a woman. They were brutal lessons, but I was taught so much because of them, and was thankful towards Augusta for them. I soon learned to fight not only with my hands, but became an expert swordsman as well. It became a challenge early on to lift the heavy weapon, but if push came to shove, I wanted to be fully prepared for anything.

The summons to return to Terræn came the December after my sixteenth birthday, and I was relieved to be going home. Sadness filled me then, as I would soon be leaving the only home I had ever known. With my things packed in suitcases and trunks, I began walking downstairs towards the main door, but Augusta stopped me from walking through it.

"A parting gift?" I asked with a smile.

Augusta looked around and shook her head. "No."

I looked out the window. "Where's the carriage?"

"There is no carriage."

I shake my head, confused. "I was under the impression that I would be returning to Terræn today..."

Augusta nodded. "Never fear—you are." She motioned to the servants that had followed us to haul my belongings into the drawing room, which faced east. The sun was rising along one of the walls, and Augusta motioned for the servants to leave the room. "Here. Watch." Augusta took out a golden locket from beneath the bodice of her gown, which shimmered in the sunlight.

"Beautiful," I whispered.

"Yes, isn't it?" she asked. She crossed the room to the wall where the sunlight hit, and removed a shield that the duke her father said had once belonged to an ancient warrior king. In the wall was something resembling the slot of a key hole, which Augusta lifted her locket to and pushed inside. Turning it to the right, something moved and clicked from within, and the wall opened before us to a hidden hallway that I'd never seen before.

"Augusta, what is...?"

"This is your home," she said with a smile. "This is a passageway that only exists when both portals are opened. The portal will only be open for a few moments, so you must step through with your belongings."

"But... Augusta..."

"Now," she said, grabbing my suitcases and putting them inside the hallway behind me, and pushed the trunk.

"But Melody and Calypso...?"

"Their safehouses have portals, too," she replied patiently, having finished the job of putting my things in the other world.

"I don't understand," I said, at a loss for words.

"Perhaps you will, in time," Augusta says, taking the necklace from around her neck and putting it around mine. "The portal is closing at any moment," she said, pulling me into her arms. "Go on," she whispered to me, and pushed me backwards into it.

I raised my hand to hers. "Bye, Auggie," I whispered.

She smiled, her eyes flowing with tears. "Farewell, Soddy," she replied.

The portal closed behind her, and I was left standing in a corridor, behind a pillar, close by a staircase. I turned around then, peeking behind the pillar, where I saw what had to be my mother and father speaking to one another. My mother's and my hair was identical, and I noticed a lovely little crown placed just so upon it. It was piled high upon her perfectly-shaped head, leading me to believe that all queens must have heads shaped like that.

I had been put into a gown of pale green silk, which looked like something straight out of a fairy tale that a princess would wear. I took off my traveling cloak, knowing that I wouldn't need it anymore, and looked around. It was so hard to believe that this castle—which I had no memory of—was my home. I decided it was best to go down the staircase and introduce myself to my family, and hoped that they would like me.

I shook out my skirts, walking towards the staircase and straightening myself up, elongating my neck and tucking my shoulders back. I placed a hand upon the bannister and took careful steps down the carpeted stairs, holding my head up highly and as regally as I possibly could. As my heels made contact with the tiled floor below, both parents turned to me, and mutually gasped.

"Rhapsody?" my mother breathed, coming forward.

"Mother," I said, curtsying to her. "Father," I said, curtsying to the raven-haired man at her side.

"Look up," my father said gently as I came up from my curtsy.

I raised my eyes to his, and he smiled. "Hello," I said, not knowing what else to say to these people I hadn't seen in fifteen years.

"You're so like your mother was at that age... Isn't she, Ariel?" my father asked, turning to my mother.

"An exact replica, Eric," my mother replied, stepping forward and clasping my hands in hers. "Calypso arrived last night, and Melody came back to us the day before yesterday."

I nodded. "I know—they kept me abreast of their travels," I reply, in a much harsher tone than I'd originally intended.

My mother looked slightly pained at my words. "Darling, you know we sent you away for your own protection..."

"It's all right—for now, at least," my father cut in. "Your aunt Adella has stopped her attacks on the kingdom for the moment. Thankfully, our armies are well-equipped for battle, land and sea—"

"I am equipped as well," I reply, not wanting to be outshone by some army. "I had combat lessons before my return. I think you will find that I am quite capable of holding my own during an attack."

My mother immediately begins to protest. "As a princess, Rhapsody, it is hardly appropriate for you to—"

"Ariel," my father interrupts gently, "perhaps Rhapsody would like the opportunity to have the tutelage of Noah."

"Noah?" I ask. "Who's Noah?"

"Grimsby," my father says, and a man who is as old as King George quickly steps forward towards him.

"Yes, Eric?" he asks, his voice quiet and easygoing.

"Send for Noah, please," my father orders.

"Right away," Grimsby says, leaving the room.

"So, darling," my mother says, taking ahold of my hair—as red as her own—and sweeping one side of it down my front, "what do you like to do?"

"Read," I reply, not sure what is coming next. "And I enjoy conversing in other languages," I say, realizing for the first time how good my Danish is, due to my ability to understand them so readily. "And then there's my riding... Oh, no! I've left Midnight in—"

My father smiles. "Your horse? Don't worry. Augusta had her sent over earlier on this morning. She's quite safe in the stables."

I sigh with relief. "Good..."

"Did Augusta introduce you to any fine young men?" my mother asks, hoping to distract me from combat.

"None that I liked," I replied evasively.

"She's selective—like I was," my father says approvingly, looking at me with a good amount of satisfaction. "Unfortunately for your mother, Rhapsody, I didn't know she was who she was when we first met."

"Took him three days," my mother says, smiling at my father. "But then things resolved themselves and we were married."

"Three days?" I asked, laughing. "You're joking!"

"When you know, you know," my father said, taking my mother's hand.

"Eric? Ariel?" comes Grimsby's voice as he returns to the room, a young man at his heels. "I've brought Noah to you, as instructed. But, as you can see..."

"Where is she?!" comes an excited shout.

"I should see her first," comes a second voice.

A young woman bursts into the room first, her hair as raven as my father's, and I know that this must be Melody. "Rhapsody!" she cries out, dashing across the room towards me and throwing her arms around me.

A third man enters the room at the run—his hair the same shade as Melody's—while a fourth man comes in after him, who has blonde hair.

"Rhapsody!" shouts Calypso, and comes towards me at top speed and almost knocks Melody out of the way, embracing me.

"Careful there, Mel-Mel," says the voice of the last man, who catches Melody, who lets out a giggle.

"Rhapsody, this is Alex—my husband," Melody says with a smile. "Also known as Prince Alexander, Duke of Fortynde."

"Alex is fine," Alex replies, shaking my hand, still keeping his arms around Melody. "Good to finally meet you."

Calypso finally lets me go and looks down at me; he has our father's height of over six feet, while I myself am about two inches shorter than our mother at around five feet three. "Well, I know now that we look nothing alike," he says with a laugh, and the entire family joins him, including Grimsby.

"Well, Eric, I've brought Noah," Grimsby tries again a moment later. "Princess Rhapsody, meet Noah, the Captain of the Guard."

Noah steps out from around Grimsby, bowing to each one of us in turn. "How do you do, Princess Rhapsody?" he asks me stiffly.

"Very well, thank you, Sir Noah," I replied.

Noah raises an eyebrow, looking me over humorlessly. "Grimsby has informed me that you've taken combat lessons?"

"For nearly a year," I say levelly.

He purses his lips. "Really?"

I nod. "Really."

He raises an eyebrow, unconvinced. "How do I know you're not merely a princess wishing to show off during her homecoming?"

"Noah!" Grimsby shouts.

I hold up a hand. "That's fine Grimsby," I say. I step towards Noah then, carefully —to an untrained eye, he is a gorgeous specimen with black hair and striking blue eyes. However, my eyes are trained—quite trained—and I won't allow myself to be easily influenced by physical attraction. As I step forward, I stare deeply into his eyes, smiling slowly, and, to my delight, Noah takes the bait and smiles back down at me. Taking my chance, I make a grab for his arm and bend it backwards, flipping him over and subduing him quickly.

"Rhapsody!" my mother shouts.

"Well done," my father puts in.

"Outstanding," Calypso says.

"Amazing," Melody breaths.

"Entertaining," Alex states.

"Shocking," Grimsby emotes.

"You're hurting me!" Noah screams.

I release him, stepping back and allowing Noah to fall to the floor. "One thing you don't want to assume about me, Noah, is that I'm merely a princess wishing to show off during her homecoming. I don't show off," I say, watching as he rolls onto his back and stares up at me. "I compete... But, I'm also a good sport," I say, and reach out my hand to help him up.

Noah smacks my hand away and gets to his feet. "Training's at six every morning," he says gruffly before leaving the room.

I turn to the rest of my family, who are frozen in shock. "Welcome home Princess Rhapsody Celesta Seraphine Væsen?" I say, hoping to get some kind of laugh or noise of encouragement.

None comes.


End file.
